


Living dead girl

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey wakes up to find an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living dead girl

This is for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/)

Title: Living dead girl  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan  
Prompt: 092. Surprised  
Word Count: 1,303  
Rating: R  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _Calvary_  
Summary: Lindsey wakes up to find an unexpected guest.

**Living dead girl**

It wasn’t the first time I’d woke up to discover a dead woman in my bed, but usually they had been there when I went to sleep in the first place. Not to mention they tended to have fangs. Blood had soaked into the sheets and smeared onto my skin. Waking up covered in crimson wasn’t exactly a fun thing and at first I thought I was the one doing the bleeding until I glanced to the left. “Oh fuck me, what did they do to you?”

Turning on the light next to the bed revealed something that would haunt me until the end of my days. I could make out at least three very distinct wounds. One on her stomach, a huge gash on the side of her neck, and it was very clear that someone had used something very sharp to remove her head from her body. At least it would take her a little while to wake back up. I’d read all the pages in the employee handbook, I knew what happened to people like us when we died.

Getting to my feet, I headed into the bathroom, grabbing towels and bandages before filling a bucket with warm water. When I got back to the bed, the wounds were still oozing, but the bleeding had already started to slow. Her body was healing. Being undead did have a few benefits, like the ability to recover from just about anything that was done to you. Of course the firm used it as a way to punish the body repeatedly for eternity. At least she was safe from them now.

I carefully cleaned the wounds on her neck and throat, looking over the damage and trying to figure out what the hell had happened. The gash was from some kind of stone tool, and my first thought was cavemen, but that made no sense. Then again, this happened in LA where anything was possible.

The news about what was going on there made little or no sense. Reporters were declaring mass hallucinations and weird weather occurrences. The only thing I knew for sure was that the sun had been blocked off and the darkness would spread until the entire planet was shrouded in it. I wondered why the firm wasn’t doing anything to stop it. They had their own plans for the end of the world and this wasn’t it.

By the time I had taken care of her neck and the gaping hole in her throat, her fingers and toes had begun to twitch slightly. She’d be waking up soon and I had no idea how she would react. The only reanimated people I had been around were in the mailroom at the firm and they’d been that way for years.

The wound on her stomach made my own lurch. Someone had put what seemed to be a claw through her skin and judging by how deep it was that must have hurt like a son of a bitch. I bandaged everything and was sitting back when her eyes popped open. She let out a shriek that hurt my ears, grabbed her throat, and came very close to falling off of the bed.

I started to reach towards her and paused. “Lilah, you’re safe now. I want you to think back to the last thing that happened.”

Confusion etched across her brow. “Lindsey?” When Lilah glanced down at the bloody sheets, a tiny moan escaped her throat. “She killed me. It hurts. How... where am I?”

“Remember your contract? I went back and added sub-clauses to both of ours. If we were killed by people that weren’t employed by the firm, we would still come back, but we’d come back next to whoever was still alive.” I’d worked my ass off to find the right phrases to change the contracts. “And you’re in my house in Montana.”

She was starting to shake, so I moved closer to where she was sitting. “Why would you do that? I thought you hated me.”

I curled my arm around her frame, pulling her body next to mine. She wasn’t cold like a vampire and if I didn’t know her heart wasn’t beating, I’d swear she was alive. “When I saw what happened to Holland, how he was trapped with Wolfram and Hart, I couldn’t let that happen to me. And I never hated you, Lilah. If I did, I wouldn’t have saved you before I left LA.”

Lilah stared at me for a moment. “I never would have done that for you.”

“I know.” I checked the bandages on her throat, making sure the wounds weren’t still bleeding out. “Do you want to talk about what happened? You don’t have to.”

“He... he cut off my head, Lindsey. He thought Angelus had turned me. He didn’t know it was her.” The shaking grew worse and a noise very close to a sob was the last one she made before burying her face in my neck.

She didn’t break down because even dead, this was still Lilah Morgan, queen bitch of Wolfram and Hart. Instead, Lilah began to whisper, telling me about everything that had happened after I had left LA. I listened closely, sucking in a breath from time to time as something I’d never expected to hear fell from her lips. Darla was dead; she’d sacrificed herself so her son could live.

There had been a fucked up prophecy, something about the father killing the son and the ex-Watcher had tried to keep the child safe. He’d ended up with a slit throat and his former friends had turned their backs on him, with Angel even trying to murder the man in his hospital bed. The way she spoke of him reminded me of when I used to talk about Darla. The word ‘love’ was never mentioned, but I could tell it was something she’d felt.

Too bad he’d turned out to be a bastard, returning to his friends’ sides the first time they’d needed his help. And then they let Angelus loose to deal with a creature that had wiped out all but two of the firm’s employees. That explained the wound on Lilah’s stomach and I didn’t doubt that some kind of infection would have brought her down if the seer hadn’t shoved a knife through her neck.

“It wasn’t her, Lindsey. There was something else inside; I could see it in her eyes.” She sat back slowly before brushing her fingers over my cheek. “You said you changed your contract, but that doesn’t explain why you changed mine.”

“Does it really matter? What’s done is done. The firm can’t touch me any more, not with this ink in my skin. And you can start over once your body recovers.” Shrugging my shoulders, I gave her a smile. “You can stay here for as long as you want. I have plenty of space. I know it isn’t the city, but the quiet is nice. Plus? I have horses.”

“Real horses?” Her eyes widened. “I haven’t been riding since I was a kid.”

“You’ll remember how to do it. It’s like riding a cowboy; you never forget the proper technique.” I winked at her.

For the first time since Lilah’s eyes had opened, she smiled. It was a sight that was rarely seen in the halls of the firm. “Can we get cleaned up first? We’re both a bit... messy.” She gestured towards the sheets and my skin.

“Do you mind if I join you? I’ll scrub your back just the way you like it.” I hadn’t forgotten our conference in Vegas and judging by the look on her face, neither had she. Too much alcohol and too little sleep had made for one hell of a weekend.

“Lead the way, cowboy.”


End file.
